This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 90101197, Filed Jan. 18, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an improved camera mechanism, and more particularly, to a lens cap transmission apparatus capable of directly switching to the close-up function of a camera by controlling the lens cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, when people try to keep the memory of a wonderful moment, a camera is frequently utilized to capture the image of the wonderful scenery or person. Usually, the common camera has a lens cap to protect the lens from damage and from dust pollution. When the lens cap covers the lens, the camera is in a close mode. And before taking a picture, the user must turn on the camera by pressing an open/close button to uncover the lens cap from the lens. The camera is then switched to an open mode and is ready for the user to take a picture.
In addition, the camera provides a close-up mode for the user to photograph shorter-distance objects. The user can press the close-up function button to adjust the focal length of the lens and set the camera in a close-up mode. Generally, the traditional camera has one button for controlling the open/close mechanism and another one button for controlling the close-up mechanism. As a result, the user must manipulate two buttons: one is the open/close function button to turn the camera on/off and another one is the close-up function button to switch the camera into the close-up mode. These two buttons are separate, and operating the separate mechanisms is inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, the mechanisms for these buttons occupy more inner space of the camera.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lens cap transmission apparatus with close-up and start-up functions. The lens cap transmission apparatus operates the lens cap to engage the camera in the open mode, and because the said apparatus is also coupled to the lens, it can adjust the focal length of the camera and directly switch the camera to the close-up mode. Thus, the lens cap transmission apparatus allows the user to achieve the above two functions simultaneously. And the structural design of the apparatus can reduce the inner space requirement of the camera, and moreover, economizes the material cost.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a lens cap transmission apparatus with close-up and start-up functions. The lens cap transmission apparatus is equipped in a camera and the camera includes a lens and a lens cap. The lens includes a lens pull rod for adjusting the focal length of the lens. The lens cap is coupled to the camera by a fixed spindle and includes a lens cap pull rod. The lens cap transmission apparatus comprises a lens cap frame and a lens frame. The lens cap frame is coupled to the lens cap pull rod, and the lens frame is coupled to the lens pull rod. The lens cap transmission apparatus can move back and forth along a coordinate axis, wherein the coordinate axis comprises a close location, an open location, and a close-up location. The lens cap transmission apparatus is characterized in that when the lens cap transmission apparatus is positioned at the close location, the lens cap covers the lens and the camera is in a close mode, when the lens cap transmission apparatus is positioned at the open location, the lens cap is uncovered from the lens and the camera is in an open mode, and when the lens cap transmission apparatus is positioned at the close-up location, the camera is in a close-up mode.